A hand-held type disk grinder includes a configuration in which a spindle with a grinding tool attached thereto is rotated at a high speed by an electric motor disposed within a tool main body. Different types of grinding tools may be attached to the spindle depending on the substance of the work. For example, when debarring work for a steel material or a bead cutting work for a welded surface is performed, a disk-shaped grinding stone may be attached. When work for grinding concrete mating surfaces or chamfering a stone material is performed, a cup-shaped diamond wheel may be attached.
When a disk-shaped grinding tool is attached to perform grinding work on a steel plate or the like, only the front tip is pressed in a circumferential direction against the subject being worked on. A dust collection cover substantially covering about half the circumference on the rear side of the grinding tool may be attached. Meanwhile, when grinding work is performed using a cup-shaped diamond wheel, generally the entire circumference may be pressed against a surface to be ground. In such a situation, it is preferable that a dust collection cover having a shape substantially covering the entire circumference of the diamond wheel is preferably attached. In addition, a dust collection bag may be attached to the dust collection cover. In other embodiments, a dust collector may be connected to the dust collection cover via a hose in order to collect dust more completely.